Parallel World's
by Warioguy54
Summary: <html><head></head>Edward Elric and his brother have been mysteriously transported to a mystical place called The Land of Ooo. The Elric brothers are going to have to figure out a way to return to their own world to get revenge on this new foe who had interfered with their fight against Dante. Set in AU where Alphonse was never turned into the philosophers stone, and they found Dante different way.</html>


**Parallel World's**

_By Warioguy54_

This is my first story on Fanfiction, but just because I'm new here doesn't mean you shouldn't be truthful, so don't go easy on me just because I'm a new author, so please comment truthfully. I can take it.

Edward Elric and his brother have been mysteriously transported to a mystical place called The Land of Ooo. A place where there are tons of colorful characters that they will meet on their journey. The Elric brothers are going to have to figure out a way to return to their own world to get revenge on this new foe who had interfered with their fight against Dante. Set in alternate timeline where Alphonse is still adventuring with is brother and they had found out where Dante had been staying and decided to take her on once and for all.

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Outcome**

**There had been many obstacles in the way of the brother's quest to get their old flesh back, and now they are closer than ever to completing their goal and finally changing things back to normal. They are currently in Dante's abode. They have spotted the owner of the establishment from behind a pillar in the main hall, and are ready to make her pay for what she has done to wrong them and everyone that they hold dear.**

**Edward Elric's POV**

"Al, look's like we finally found that little bitch" I scoffed.

"Brother…", Al said softly ,"Does this m-mean that were finally going to be able to be normal again…", "Like we were before the…".

"I really hope so, but..", I said more quietly than usual ,"You know it won't be all that easy. We should really expect a fight here, and one like never bef…".

Then before I could finish my sentence I was pounced on by a cloaked figure. He had no doubt that the noise had alerted Dante and was most likely going to check it out. In a panic I flung him off me and ran to the next corridor with Alphonse in tow who was dragging the surprisingly light-weight assailant along with him. Alphonse set him down. The man was old and withered, he had scrawny limbs and greenish skin.

I screamed at him ,"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU ASSHOLE, WE WERE ABOUT TO FINALLY GOING TO GET OUR BODIES BACK. YOU JUST HAD TO DRO…".

He interrupted me and spoke in an ominous and dry voice ," If you will please help an old man out, I was desperately trying to get out of here and was running by that balcony up there when suddenly I tripped and fell over the side", "Now if you will be a dear and help me out of this horrid residence I will be ever thankful".

I was still a bit angry, but in discovering that it was not his fault I lightened up a bit "You really need our help huh", "Fine, but we got to make it quick we need to make that woman pay for all she has done".

"Thank you young one", he coughed.

**An Hour later**

"Finally, that took longer than I though it was going to," I stated "It was actually think it was a bit easier making it inside actually", or though it feels that way at least.

After a few moments of silence that "old man" started giggling furiously.

"Hey, what's with the chuckles, I know your probably excited about getting out of that place, but this is just kinda creepy", I said with an obvious annoyance.

"Now that you have assisted me, you shall have your reward", he said very peculiarly.

Now Al, who had been quiet for quite a while, spoke up, "No need for that sir, were happy to help", "Now that were out here do you need any further assistance sir", Alphonse offered.

"No I'm fine, Now I will give you your reward", and with that he threw off his cape dramatically and jumped up to land in front of me.

I was stunned by what I saw. He wasn't old at all, he actually appeared to be quite young, about the opposite of how he had looked a second ago.

"MAGIC MAN", he said with confetti popping out of his fingers, "Now enough of this chit chat, and time for your present", "ZHOOP", he said as he shot a bolt of energy at us.

The attack happened out of nowhere and I was by all means not prepared for it. I tried to turn and dodge the strike but I wasn't quick enough. The bolt struck me in the back and I blacked out.

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you people like it. I know it's kind of short, but it actually took me quite a while to write. Next time I will try to make it a bit longer if your interested. Please tell me what you think about it and I'll see you in the next chapter Warioguy54 out.**


End file.
